When The Two Collide
by Neko1995
Summary: First FanFic on FF. If enough reviews will continue.  Toshiro gets more then he bargained for. Ichigo And Rukia fall in love...then out...then in...Well you'll find out. And Renji finds love in the most unusual person. Will become Humor/Romance.
1. Meetings

**When the two Collide**

Contains OC

Pairings OC and Toshiro. Ichigo and Rukia. Rangiku and Renji (Might add more in later chapters)

Description of OC when human: Name: Alice Smith. Age: 17. Height: 4ft 5ins (Up to Toshiro's shoulders) Gender: Female. Pastel green hair with black streaks. Normally wears an orange v-neck 3-quarter length sleeve top with black skinny jeans and orange converse. Also seen in Karakura High School (Boys Uniform You'll find out later why) with school bag. Normally has a purple IPod with different earphones each day depending on mood.

**Chapter one. Meetings.**

Toshiro liked going to the Captains meetings because he found it funny that some things took the adults' hours to figure out took him minutes. Yes. He was claimed to be a 'genius' but things like emotions and how to have a good he was an idiot about. He didn't really know how to make friends. Give him an area of 100m2 of hollows and he'd have a plan in mere seconds. But give him a human being and tell him to become friends he wouldn't know. That's why a girl called Hinamori Momo was helping him with his 'problem'.

-oOo-

Meanwhile in a town called Karakura was a girl called Alice, who coincidently was also in a meeting. Not an important one just a parent teacher one. It was to discuss arrangements. What class she'll be in, who her teacher would be, seating arrangements and all that jazz.

"So, Alice would that be alright?"

"Pardon?"

"It will be fine."

The teacher nodded and told them.

"Right the girls uniform consist of a skirt and blouse with tie. White knee socks will be worn as well as the inside shoes the school provides. Outdoor shoe wear must be black but you may choose the style."

"Um. I'm not a big fan of skirts so I'll wear the boys' uniform. Good day." Alice left without another word.

"Alice. Why did you say that?"

"Say what exactly mother?"

Alice's mother sighed.

"You said that you'd wear the boy's uniform."

"Huh. So I did. Um. How was she able to see you anyway?"

"The Twelfth Division let me use their new machine. It allows the spirit that is using to interact with the human world."

"Oh."

"I'll have to go sometime Alice. So will your dad"

"I'll let grandfather come and sort that out."

Alice's mother sighed again.

"Fine. If that's what you want."

"Farewell. But this is not goodbye. No-one never leaves until their loved ones forget."

"You quote the old man well"

"It also makes no sense."

Her mother smiled for the last time before her grandfather appeared.

"I'm sorry my flower but I have to. I'll send people to find you."

"Don't worry father"

"Alice my dear, you can stay if you want."

Alice thought for a moment.

"I want to say goodbye to father"

"I'll see you when you visit, Alice"

"Goodbye mother"

Alice turned and started to sprint towards her home.

-oOo-

Toshiro was on his way back to the Tenth Division when he decided to visit the first Captain. He needed to talk about some paperwork anyway. But as he got closer he heard voices he never heard before.

"So, Grandfather have you found them yet?"

"It's been a day you need to give me more time"

"Find them soon. I made a promise to them."

"I will."

Toshiro takes this as his cue. He coughs announcing his entrance.

"Um Captain Yamamoto?"

"Ah Toshiro What is wrong?"

"I needed you to go over important documents about last weeks incident but I can come back later…" His sentence trailed off.

"No. We are finished here."

"But Grandfather!"

"No! End of discussion."

The girl walked out…


	2. Is love blossoming?

Chapter Two

Ichigo was startled when Rukia suddenly burst out of his wardrobe. The other thing that startled him was the fact that she was putting Kon's Soul Pill into his body's mouth. When he finally caught up he was being dragged out of his window.

"OW! Rukia please. STOP PULLING ME BY MY HAIR!"

"I didn't take you as a hair fusspot."  
"I'm not it just hurts"

"You almost got your arm cut off by Renji. And your saying me pulling your hair hurts…"

"And if I am?" Rukia dropped and turned to face him.

"Some hollows are terrorizing souls near the park. Teach them a lesson."

"Che. Whatever. Also why aren't you coming?"

"Because me and Orihime are having a girls night out."

"Che. Slacker" Ichigo received a kick to the face and an insult as him landed in front of a hollow.

"Bye Ichigo! Have fun!" Ichigo didn't bother to reply. He just let his feelings out on the hollows. When he had finished he went home to catch up on some schoolwork. He always claimed he had nothing better to do at home. When he climbed in though the window and was back into his body he decided to go downstairs for some tea.

'Che. Microwave food again?'

"You should be thankful you have food"

"I thought you was with Orihime"

"I was. But then she said she felt ill."

"Oh."

"Do you want me to cook for you?"

"Um…Okay. And…thank you"

"No problem"


End file.
